


Evil Emma [Art]

by yuuhiuchiha23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Possessive Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23





	Evil Emma [Art]




End file.
